Sleeping Beauty
"Sleeping Beauty" is episode 28 of the first season of Super Why! It first aired in 2011. Plot Princess Pea wants to play Tea Party but Pig and his brothers would like her to play pirates! The Super Readers travel into the famous story of Sleeping Beauty to speak with a princess who loves sleeping just as much as Princess Pea loves tea parties! Summary The episode begins as Whyatt gets a call from Princess Pea and he rushes over to see her sitting by herself at a table. Pig and his brothers are on the nearby rock and Whyatt asks her the problem. Princess Pea explains that she is trying to get the Pig brothers to have tea with her, but they do not want to. They explain that pirates do not drink tea and Pig offers Princess Pea to join them. But she refuses, stating that she never has played Pirates before, and she does not want to. Whyatt calls this a Super Big Problem and he calls everyone to the Book Club. Inside Whyatt loads the super computer and Princess Pea states her problem of not wanting to play Pirates with Pig and his brothers, and she doesn't know how to. She then proceeds to use her magic to locate the book they need to enter, "Sleeping Beauty". They then transform after Whyatt loads the super letters to see that they need a total of 12 super letters! They then transform into the Super Readers before flying off into the book. The group then flies to a soft colored, gentle Kingdom with few odd trees and sights, eventually coming to their landing location inside the Sleeping Beauty book. Super Why then begins to read a few sentences. "Sleeping Beauty loved to sleep. The Prince wanted her to go to his soccer party. Sleeping Beauty did not want to go." Hearing this, princess Presto mentions how much it is like her own problem with Pig and his brothers. So they decide they need to go and see Sleeping Beauty in order to try to talk to her, but she's sleeping! Princess Presto tries to wake her but its no use. Alpha Pig decides he can use his alphabet tools to wake her up. First, he makes an L out of wood, then asks which word begins with an L, this being the Lamp. So, Alpha Pig turns on the lamp but Sleeping Beauty somehow hits it with her crown to shut it off. And so Alpha Pig then makes an R letter, then tries the Radio. Somehow, Sleeping Beauty sleepwalks and shuts off the radio. Alpha Pig tries a final time by making a D, then begins to wonder if her Dog could wake her up. Alpha Pig wakes up the dog, Pillow, who then manages to wake up Sleeping Beauty! As everyone leaves, Super Why adds N, G, and S to the super duper computer. Sleeping Beauty tells them she won't be going to the soccer party since she's never played it before. She then grabs a pillow and is about to fall asleep when Wonder Red points out that she would miss out on a lot of things. Like skating and Twirling. Sleeping Beauty does think they are fun, but she does not wish to try these things and goes right back to sleep. Super Why gets an idea, involving them getting her outside so that she'll try something new and with a bit of convincing they get her outside! But she's fallen asleep anyway... Wonder Red decides with her basket, she'll find something to wake up sleeping beauty. She takes out Yell, then removes the Y so that it says Ell. She then adds the Y back, to say Yell and they try Yelling to wake up Sleeping Beauty. Unfortunately, it doesn't work so she removes the Y again and adds a B instead, to spell Bell. Wonder Red uses the newly formed Bell and begins to ring it. The bell wakes up Sleeping Beauty and they continue along the way. Super Why adds N, W, R, and T to the super duper computer before he joins the others. He sees the others watching the other kids at the Soccer Party. Sleeping Beauty claims not wanting to go again, to which Alpha Pig suggests she tries it first before she decides. Sleeping Beauty then goes back to sleep once she tells them its in her story, "Sleeping Beauty loves to sleep." It's then Super Why's turn to try to save the day! He adds the word "AND" to the sentence, so that Sleeping Beauty will love to do other things too. Then he adds in sing, to which she tries it and comments that she likes to sing. Super Why adds another and, then adds one more word: Run! So now the sentence says, "Sleeping Beauty loves to sleep and sing and run." Sleeping Beauty is very happy that she has tried to sing and run around. This inspires her to want to do more things other then sleep and she runs over to join the Prince and his soccer party. She does pretty good too! After she thanks the Super Readers for the help, Super Why finds the final letters: H, I, T, E, and Y. Now that they got every letter, it's now time to go back to the Book Club! Upon arrival, Whyatt uploads the newly required letters onto the computer in order to solve the problem. The Answer is.... TRY NEW THINGS! Whyatt then asks why this is the answer to the problem and Pig explains that at first Sleeping Beauty didn't want to do anything else since she's never done them before. So when she gave them a chance she learned that she actually liked to do more things, other then sleep. Princess Pea then realizes that despite not wanting to play Pirates, she should try it because its something she's never done. So she and Pig join Pig's brothers and she happily comments that while she loves her tea parties, she wants to try a new thing and she joins them on the big rock. Pig and his brothers are very happy by the turn of events and Whyatt deems the day to be saved as he joins them and the episode ends. Quotes *Princess Pea: Tea-licious! *Pig: Come on, Princess Pea, play pirates. Trivia *Super Why calls Princess Pea/Presto "Princess" at one point in the episode. This supports the theory that her first name is Princess, not Pea. *The song on the radio is "The Power to Read", one of the official Super Why songs. Goofs Gallery Category:Princess Pea Eps Category:Pig Eps Category:Episodes Category:Season 1